Mobile Mardi Gras
Mobile Mardi Gras is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Southern Alabama Council. Objective: Girls learn about the socio-cultural and historical background of a major annual event in Mobile. This helps them to develop positive attitudes about learning and seek opportunities for expanding their knowledge. Guidelines: This badge is divided into four sections. Complete all four by planning activities that enable your girls to learn the answers to the given questions. There are suggested activities given under each section. Those *starred are required. Resources Public Libraries Mardi Gras Doubloon Society Newspapers City of Mobile Museum Mystic Societies Mobile Carnival Museum Gift Shop = History = ### What does Mardi Gras mean? ::: 2. Find out when Mardi Gras first began in Mobile. ::: 3. Discuss why it stopped for a while, how and when it resumed. What part did Joe Cain play in this? ::: 4. How is the date for Mardi Gras determined? When is it over? ::: 5. Where else is Mardi Gras celebrated? ::: 6. What is the significance of the baby hidden in the King Cake? Activity *** Visit Church Street Cemetery and see the grave of Joe Cain. *** *Start a scrapbook of articles on the history of Mardi Gras* *** Visit the Mardi Gras display at the City of Mobile Museum *** Read a story about Mardi Gras (“Let the Good Times Roll” by Emily Hearin) *** Take a tour of the Mobile Carnival Museum. (Call to schedule a tour for your troop with Mrs. Judi Gulledge at 251.431.9334) = Parades = ### What parading societies are represented in Mobile? Find out the oldest and newest parading organization. ::: 2. Who builds the floats? Where do the costumes, horses, etc. come from? ::: 3. How is the parade route set? How long is it? ::: 4. What kind of parades are there? ::: 5. How are the floats constructed? How do they move? Learn some history about the making of floats. ::: 6. Why did floats have flambeaux? How are they currently lighted? ::: 7. What is the significance of the mask? Activity *** Attend and review parades — watch start if possible. *** *Make a list of safety rules for watching a parade; later evaluate this list.* *** *Add clippings related to the parades to your scrapbook.* *** Attend a “call-out” or tableau, visit a “float barn”, or supply center. *** *Design a parade, including floats, around your own theme. = The Court = ### What are the two parent Mardi Gras groups in Mobile? ::: 2. What are some of the societies in each group? ::: 3. How does one get into a mystic society, and into the court of a society? ::: 4. Who is in the Juvenile Court? ::: 5. Who rides in the Floral Parade? How do they get to ride? Activity *** *Add articles about the organizations, courts and balls to your scrapbook.* *** *Visit the Mardi Gras display at the Mobile Carnival Museum.* *** Attend the Floral Parade – see if you know anyone on the floats. *** Make and/or try a “King Cake.” *** Design a queen’s gown and train or design a mask = Impact on Mobile = ### Who besides each society is involved in “rolling a parade”? List groups such as the police dept. and tell why they are needed. ::: 2. What is the cost of a parade to the societies and to the city? ::: 3. What monies are generated for the city? Activity *** *Add articles about the cost and economic impact to your scrapbook.* *** Watch for people making money during parades. *** Talk with someone at the Chamber of Commerce. *** Have a guest speaker talk to you about costs involved with the parades = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Forms and Resources for Girl Scouts of Southern Alabama Patch Book